Temperature measurement gauges are commonly found in many commercial and industrial applications. Such devices typically may use bimetallic coils or gas-filled Bourdon tubes to sense temperature and drive a shaft connected to a pointer. The pointer is disposed opposite a dial having temperature indicia thereon. Thus, a technician may read the temperature at the gauge.
Furthermore, a variety of devices need temperature measurement for proper operation. For example, many volumetric gas flow meters require temperature to properly register the amount of gas passing therethrough. Such devices often use mechanical techniques to perform the temperature compensation.